The Past and The Future
by Takari4ever3012
Summary: A fourteen year old girl was sent back in time with her partner Blackgatomon to stop the Digidestined from making the biggest mistake in their lives....Will she be able to make it? Or will the Digital World be destroyed? Takari, TaixOC and slight Sorato
1. Prolougue

DISCLAIMER : I do not own digimon but i wish i did. However i do own this story.

Hey all, this is my very first fic here. I am a huge fan of the Digimon series and also Takari (DUH!). Anyways, I hope all of you like it. People please,please,please R&R!!!!! Comments and constructive criticisms are welcome!!!! P.S. forget about the 25 years later of the real show, alright:)

* * *

_The Digital World is dying….Everything is but a barren wasteland…._

I sighed fingering my crest. My friend and my digimon partner, Blackgatomon came up to me upon hearing me sigh.

" What's wrong, Keiko? " asked my ever faithful partner.

" Gee, sometimes you really can be so blur. Your home is being destroyed by Moonmillieniumon and Belphemon! You still can ask that sort of question? Why, you really amaze me sometimes. " I answered while shaking my head in disbelief.

" I don't really mind though, as long as I'm with you Keiko! " she piped up.

" Thanks Blackgatomon. Come it's almost time for us to go back. Ophanimon wanted to tell us something important." I stated while pulling the champion-level cat.

The pair walked back to a huge cave that was hidden by thick jungle. However, they were oblivious to a shadow that was following them. Keiko and her digimon went into the cave through a secret entrance.

" Sssssoooo this is where Ophanimon and that idiot Seraphimon are hiding. Master will definitely be pleased." hissed the shadow, chuckling in delight to itself.

Then, he vanished into the night sky. Meanwhile...

" Ophanimon!! Seraphimon!! I'm back! " I shouted getting no reply. Even for angels they can be really deaf. I shouted again, even louder this time.

" OPHANIMON!!!!! SERAPHIMON!!!! " almost instantly, something made out of glass dropped followed by some very colourful curse words, unmistakably Seraphimon. I sighed. Better apologize to them later.

" Keiko, what perfect timing. come right down here, I need to talk to you and Blackgatomon. " Ophanimon's voice was heard.

I went down the crumbling cave stairs, surprised to see her and Seraphimon in front of a huge door-like machine. Usually only Ophanimon is ever at home. Seraphimon goes out and finds support to help the Digital World survive, only he doesn't seem to be doing very well.

" Erm... What exactly is this for? And what on earth happened to you, Seraphimon? " I asked. First of all, I have never seen that machine before. Secondly, Seraphimon had cuts everywhere, not to mention two of his wings cut off. I stared in shock horror.

" We don't have much time anymore. Keiko, I am going to send you back to the past to stop Moonmillieniumon. You must help the eleven Chosen Children to kill him. " Seraphimon spoke in a low whisper.

I haven't even recovered from my first shock and he wants to give me another. I spoke up. " WHY are you doing this? I mean this is my home... Aren't you going to come along as well? I can't just leave you guys here, after all you've done for me! " I gasped for breath.

They shook their heads. " Listen Keiko, a few months after the Chosen Children finally defeated Malomyotismon, Moonmillieniumon broke free from his thousand year seal. With the help of the Five Sovereigns Fanglongmon, Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon and Ebonwumon sealed him back. That was their biggest mistake and that was the time when everything started to go wrong. Moonmillieniumon already knew how to break the seal. He broke free once more, revived the dark masters and Malomyotismon, corrupted the Digidestined and their partners. " Ophanimon paused for breath. " Only we managed to escape. How did we mange to survive? A mere Patamon and Gatomon couldn't. So, Cherubimon gave us all of his holy power to help us advanced to Mega stage and stay in that stage. But in doing so, he failed to escape himself and was corrupted." She continued, tears staining her cheecks as she recalled the terrible memory.

I listened the story swirling around me. These digimon were actually the partners of the corrupted Digidestined of Hope and Light. But why ME?

" Because you have the crest of Life. Life is a miracle by itself already. But you must hurry. Go into the machine. Moonmillieniumon's minions have already found us. We must- " Just then, a huge explosion interrupted Seraphimon.

" Damn, they're already here!! Ophanimon quick!!! " He shouted.

The machine was suddenly fired up. Ophanimon threw me and Blackgatomon in. The doors closed as I watched in horror when Seraphimon disintegrated into bits of data.

" SERAPHIMON!!!! NNNNNNOOOOO!!! " I screamed. I turned to Ophanimon, tears were streaming down her face but she kept working the machine.

" Remember your mission my dears!!! And don't forget we have always loved you!!!! Goodb- " She was cut off as a sword plunged into her back.

" No... " My digimon whispered in shock. Sobs were racking my body now as I sent back to the time when the new five Digidestined came back from the dreamland after defeating Malomyotismon. I landed on top of the street. I held my crest and promised. " I will not fail you, Ophanimon, Seraphimon. " Then, darkness envoloped me as I saw the Digidestined running towards me and Blackgatomon.

* * *

Whew... the Prologue is done!!! What do you think? I felt like it was a bit rushed. Sorry about that :P Like i said comment and criticisms are most welcome. No FLAMES, mind you. 


	2. New Friends

Hey all!!! This is the 1st chapter …pant..pant . I hope to finish this by next year….. thanks to the very first people who reviewed, Lord Pata, Snyc The Dragon Tempest, and revilo!!!! (applaudes) LOL. Anyways, the disclaimer…..(clears throat)

DISCLAIMER : I do not own digimon but i wish i did. However i do own this story.

* * *

" Shhhhh...I think she's waking up!! " a girl whispered excitedly. 

Wha? Who's that...Where am I? My head hurts and I am surrounded by blobs...AAAHHHHH!!!!! I'm surrounded by blobs!!!! Wait a minute, my vision is clearing...Oh, they're not blobs... they're humans...

" Keiko, Keiko please wake up..." begged a familiar voice.

Blackgatomon...I shot up and saw two peole in front of me.

" You're awake!!! Goodness, I had been so worried...If I had lost you too..." Blackgatomon's voice faltered.

I comforted her by rubbing her back. I knew she was right though. After we lost Ophanimon and Seraphimon, who else do we have left? I sighed.

" Hey, are you ok? " a male voice asked.

I swung around towards the direction of the voice. A tall, athlethic guy who was about fifteen stood there...What hairstyle...I mentally commented seeing the overgrown bush on his head. He had brown eyes and hair. Slightly tanned I suppose.

" I...I'm fine. Thank you for saving me. Blackgatomon and I are eternally grateful. " I answered with the usual calm tone of my voice. " And you are? " I asked.

" Uh...uh.." he stammered, obviously taken aback on what I said. Hmph. The girl was smarter.

" Hi! I'm Hikari Yagami, eleven years old. That boy over there is Taichi Yagami. He's just turned fifteen. These are our digimons Agumon...", as she pointed to a yellow dinosour, " and Gatomon. " pointing to a cat very similar to my digimon, however, she was white. Judging by the same hair and eye colour I already knew they were siblings.

" Hello, I'm Keiko Sakura. I'm fourteen and this is Blackgatomon." I introduced ourselves. Blackgatomon uttered a small " Hi.. "

Just then, memories flashed back. Seraphimon being killed, Ophanimon died. Oh God, not now. I couldn't stop the tears coming...

" Keiko!! Are you alright? " asked Hikari and Blackgatomon.

The others were just too stunned for words. I signaled to my digimon for her to tell everything. She nodded.

" It all started like this... " as Blackgatomon poured out the whole story about Moonmillieniumon, Malomyotismon, brave Seraphimon and Ophanimon and the rest of it. I watched the growing horror grow on the two Digidestined's faces as she finished.

" However, the future is flexible. Whatever we do will mould it into place. Please help us. Otherwise, the two worlds will be at stake. " Blackgatomon begged as tears stained her face yet again.

Hikari was also crying with her partner. The two males were still shocked but the boy was angry, very angry. I put my arm around Hikari's shoulder. Now was not the time for me to cry. I had to be strong, for everyone.

" So you see...I um...I don't really have a place to stay right now...and...uh...I was wondering... " my voice died.

" Don't you worry, Keiko. We've already asked so don't worry. You can stay with us. " said Hikari. She giggled. I smiled.

Blackgatomon and Gatomon went to the roof to do some heart-to-heart talking and the males left the room so it was only Hikari and me left. We started talking and soon became fast friends. She is very strong and upfront. We promised each other that we will have no secrets. She then told me of the Digidestine's adventures new and old. I listened in awe. I comforted her as she confided to me her fear of the Darkness. I told her that we will face them together. That was a promise. She also agreed to let me call her Kari.

Meanwhile, on the rooftop...

* * *

Blackgatomon sighed. 

" What's wrong? " asked her new friend and her white counterpart, Gatomon.

" I'm really sorry I dragged you all into this... " She started.

" Listen, don't keep saying that. If you do...I'll whack you up. It's not really your fault. " Gatomon said. Her friend laughed.

Gatomon was very kind to her new friend. She told her about the adventures she had, a lot of jokes and also a little secret. They agreed to be sisters and to look out for each other every second of the day. Then, the two champion-level cats chased each other on the roof until they were called for dinner.

" I still can't believe you have a crush on that- " Blackgatomon was cut off by a yellow gloved paw on her mouth.

" Shhhhh!!!! " Gatomon hissed, though not unkindly. Blackgatomon nodded until the paw was off her mouth.

Then, they both went inside the house through the window.

* * *

The two cats came back. My partner jumped onto my lap. 

" I made a new friend. " I said happily.

" I have a sister! " Blackgatomon retorted.

" That's good...Huh?!...Where?Who? " I asked completely shocked out of my wits.

" That'll be me. " Gatomon replied slyly.

" Ooookkkk... " I said.

Dinner was alright I suppose but the instant noodles were too soft. The bush head a.k.a. Taichi needs to work on his cooking a little. Tai (he wanted me to call him that) said that the next day we would have to meet up with all the other Digidestined including Mimi who apparently moved back to Japan. As night fell, I lay down on the couch after Kari and Tai went into their room.

" I think we'll be ok... " said Blackgatomon as she lay down beside me, yawning.

" I think so too...I really do...Goodnight. " I said but she was already asleep.

I didn't mind. as long as I have her, I will be ready for anything...I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

Wow!!! It's done...Thanks to the people who reviewed, they are the guilty ones who made me type this out fast and also to my mom and dad, Personal Editors who are REALLY strict about my english. Thanks in advance to people who are going to R&R!!! Chap 2 will be up soon (I hope) 


	3. The Meeting

Hey everyone!!!! So sorry for the late update...Had been so busy lately even during the holidays...Hehehe, I will not reveal Gatomon's crush yet so there!!!! MWUAHAHAHA!!!! Anways the disclaimer...sigh

DISCLAIMER : i do not own digimon however i do own this story

I am really getting tired of typing this thing...the disclaimer i mean not this story:)

* * *

I woke up at 7.00 am, not suprising cause I always wake up around this time. Today is the meeting of all the Digidestined including the one that moved back to Japan from America. What was her name again? Mimi...The holder of the crest of Sincererity...wait a minute!!!! 

FLASHBACK

" The holder of the crest of Sincererity will a totally diffrent role, Keiko...You must remember that because you are are destined to guide her in her own mission... " said Ophanimon.

" Why? " I asked.

" Because she will be tortured until death if you don't guide her well...You will not need her to seal or destroy Moonmillieniumon and Belphemon or even all the enemies you meet, instead you will need her to- " Ophanimon broke off as Seraphimon came in.

END OF FLASHBACK

Hmmmm...What exactly DID Ophanimon mean by that? Isn't she important too?

" Good morning, Keiko! " screamed my partner, Blackgatomon.

" Goodness, you do not need to shout when I am right beside you. " I replied.

She just laughed...Tai and Kari then came in the living room.

" Morning " we all greeted each other.

We had breakfast and after that, one by one the Digidestined came in. Kari told me that her parents were on a 4 month vacation and if I remember correctly, it was three and a half months after they defeated Malomyostimon when Moonmillieniumon broke free. I observed them carefully. Two blonds that are brothers, T.K and Matt. Two redheads named Izzy and Sora, a blue haired guy called Joe, and the pink-lover as I heard from Kari, Mimi. Such different personalities, yet each of them played a part. Then, something clicked. Maybe, just maybe Mimi had her part too, but it is drastically different from the others, maybe the was what Ophanimon was trying to tell me...

" So where are Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken? " Kari asked.

" They'll be here very- " Izzy was suddenly cut off as four people burst in through the front door.

" I am not going to take another one of your shortcuts Davis!!! Whenever we do, we end up lost!!! " the purple haired girl snarled.

" Fine, don't then!!! " Davis retorted.

The other two Ken and Cody took their seat while they continued bickering. I had to stop them.

" STOP IT!!!! THE BOTH OF YOU!!! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A CHILD DAVIS!!! AT LEAST YOLEI HERE HAS A POINT!! NOW BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN BEFORE I RIP YOU TO SHREDS!!! " I shouted. My voice can be really loud sometimes.

Both of them quickly took their seats as the rest of them smiled knowing that someone could stop them at last. Just then, Taichi came in.

" She really does remind me of him. " Matt spoke to Sora.

" Who? " I asked.

" Uh...I... remind me of Tai...NO!!! I mean T.K, not Taichi ok, Keiko? Not Tai..." he stammered out as Sora and I eyed him suspiciously.

" Well you guys already knew the story as Tai told you on the phone. I think we need to go to the Digiworld first to find a Time Orb. " I spoke quickly grabbing their attention.

" What is a Time Orb? " Izzy asked.

" Apparently, it is an orb that is very rare in the Digiworld. It lets the 13 Digidestined and their digimons see the recorded past or record the present time. There is one in each region guarded by the Sovereigns. " I explained.

" Something like a video camera? " piped Davis. I nodded.

" There is absolutely no information on them! " said Izzy.

" Of course not you twonk! What do you think is the meaning of 'very rare' !! " I screamed at him.

" Oh..." he said too taken aback to say anything else.

" Well anyway, I think when I traveled back in time, I kinda felt lots of orbs that got thrown in with me in the machine, but when she and Seraphimon got..." I gulped. " Killed, the minions kinda messed up the coordinates and sent each orb to each region of the Digiworld. Even for minions, they are really smart. That is why we have to be careful. " I ended my little speech.

" Alright then let's go!!! " Tai exclaimed, ever so enthusiastic.

Izzy got the computer ready, one by one they were sucked into the Digiworld, I went in with Tai cause Kari and T.K looked like sweet little love birds together I decided I'd leave them be, she has to tell me everything once we're done. I landed on my feet on the soft grass of the Digiworld, everyone else was already there. As we were getting up, Metalseadramon came.

" Drat!! Moonmillieniumon already revived him!!! RUN!!!! " I shouted pulling Kari and Gatomon with me as Blackgatomon jumped on my shoulder.

" RIVER OF POWER!!!!!!! " he attacked.

The earth beneath us crumbled as we fell in. I held on tight to Blackgatomon as we fell right in. I cursed and prayed that my new set of friends will be alright as I fell in faster not knowing when will I stop...

* * *

A cliffhanger, my very first one!! Ehehehe... I will update as fast as I can!!! Please R&R . I really APPRECIATE it!!!! See you all soon!!!! 


	4. Circles, Spheres and Orbs

Hey all!!!! This is chapter 3 coming right up!!! I thank you all the people who have R&R!! Well, you're all dying to know what's gonna happen next so here it is!! P.S Moonmillieniumon is not actually free from the seal but in this part, the seal is weakening allowing him to use his dark magic to revive the dark masters.

DISCLAIMER : I do not own digimon but i wish i did. However i do own this story.

NONONONONO!!!! Not this Davis, I thought you showed this earlier!!! GAH!!!!! You're fired!!!!

* * *

I landed on my foot and sprained it. I cursed, it was so pain I could hardly walk. Blackgatomon was worried so I assured her that I'd be fine, I just couldn't walk for the meantime..I do not like to make other people worry. Then, I heard footsteps...Someone was approaching! 

" Who's there?! " I said as Blackgatomon stood protectively in front of me.

" Keiko? Keiko! Is that you? I had been so worried...Are you alright? Have you found the others? " a familiar voice asked.

" Yes, yes, and no. Is that you Tai? " I replied.

Silence...He came into sight.

" Gee, I didn't expect such a quick answer.. " he said sheepishly.

" That's the way I answer and you'll have to live with it. " I said and we laughed, though Agumon and Blackgatomon didn't get the joke.

" Taichi, what do we do now? " Agumon asked.

" Well, we'll go look for the others! " he said with his brown eyes sparkling.

I stood up so quickly that I forgot about my sprained ankle. Shit! I nearly fell as I sat down. Tai and Agumon looked at me curiously while Blackgatomon frowned with concern.

" I thought you said you were ok? " he said, as he frowned with concern.

" I fell on it and I don't think I'll be able to walk yet. " I answered him ruefully.

" I'll piggyback you then. " he said.

" WHAT!!!!! " Agumon, Blackgatomon and I shouted. I mean I don't mind the carrying part if it was a girl, a boy, NO WAY! especially not with Tai, somehow I find myself blushing at the thought of it.

" What about it? " he asked, dense as usual.

" Aren't you going a bit overbaord? " my partner asked.

" Huh? " he stared at her.

" Taichi, she's a GIRL." Agumon wailed.

" So? " he asked, smiling.

" Tai, my answer is NO! " I screamed.

" Aww... Come on, besides your foot is not going to heal that fast...And we'll be able to find the others faster! PLEASE! Pretty please with a cherry on top? " he asked making puppy eyes at me.

I sighed. Why is it so hard to resist him and only him? I could always resist anything like this but with him I am forced to say yes. I feel so happy whenever I'm with him though...I like him as a friend but...I shake the feeling off. I can worry about this later.

" Fine, but don't you dare tell ANYONE about this ok? " I warned him.

" YES MA'AM!!! " he said, I smiled.

He then piggybacked me or is it the other way round? Whatever...Strange, whenever I am around HIM I feel safe and I don't know why. I thought hard. The only people I felt safe with was Ophanimon and Seraphimon. Tears sprung at my eyes just remembering their names.

" Hey Keiko? Are you alright? Do you need to rest? " he asked sensesing the silence.

" I'm fine. " I thought a bit more...Why was he always so worried about me? Ever since I came to the past, he was like a brother to me.

" What? " he asked.

" Nevermind " I said hoping my raven coloured hair would cover my eyes.

" Hey!!!! Tai is that you??!!!! " Joe and Izzy's voices were heard.

Tai and I gasped the whole group was there!! In a few minutes they would see us like this. He hastily dropped me on the floor of the cave in. I swore again and smacked him on the head as soon as I got up while Blackgatomon laughed like a madman until I strangled her. Agumon scratched his head. They all came running towards us. Kari was panicking.

" Oh God!!! Keiko are you ok?! What on earth happened to your leg? " Kari screamed hugging me and squashing Blackgatomon who was in my arms.

" Mmpff..." said my partner.

" Oh I'm sorry! " Kari exclaimed.

" I guess so..." glaring at Tai who gave me an apolagetic look, I continued. " I just sprained my ankle, that's ALL. " I emphasized on the all cause well that was not all, Tai dropped me! Tai heard and gave me a 'what do you want me to do' look. I sighed forgiving him.

" Joe, Joe!! Come here, Keiko sprained her ankle. " Sora called him.

" No,no it's alright! It'll heal perfectly fine don't worry! " I said but he ignored me.

He checked my leg and applied some ointment (God, he is always so prepared) and that's it cause I refused on a bandage. Then, we walked on some more, I managed cause the ointment really did help. By the time, we stopped, my ankle went back to it's normal size. We sat around a campfire Agumon made and talked about the Time Orbs some more. The digimons were all playing catch at the moment out of boredom. Then,

" You're it Blackgatomon!!! " shouted Gomamon pushing her.

" Whoa!! " she said as she banged right into a wall.

I ran to her.

" Are you alright Blackgatomon? " as I picked her up. She shook her head a few times.

" That was quite a bang though I really didn't think that it would cause this! " she answered pointing to the wall. Part of it had crumbled. Weird...Why would a wall be so weak?

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! " cried Gomamon.

" I oughta rip you to shreds and stomp on you!!! You should have been more careful with my sister!!! GGRRRR!!! " shouted Gatomon angrily while Kari was trying to hold her back.

I was about to say something shiny caught my eye. What was that! Was it- Is it a time orb?! I quickly ran to it forgeting my ankle. All of the Digidestined made their way to it as well.

" OOHHH!!! Shiny!!! " Davis said as he tried to touch it but failed miserably when Yolei knocked his hand away and smacked him on the head. He sulked. He was like a younger version of Tai.

The orb floated upwards as our crests glowed. All of our crests seem to summon it forward.

_Do you wish to see the past?_

Wha? It spoke!

_Do you wish to see the past?_

I nodded. It seemed the only thing to do. The rest followed me.

_Then enter the holy light..._

A bright light shone from the orb and one by one we walked into it. The past will soon be revealed! And hopefully some answers were going to be provided...

* * *

I don't know why I didn't reveal the past yet though...I wanted to in this chapter but my fingers wouldn't let me... Oh well!! I hope you guys liked it!! I really suck at writing romantic scenes. The part about Keiko and Tai? Did you sense anything between them? You already know about them in the summary...I'll work on Takari and Sorato on the next chapter! Promise! See you then!!! P.S. I don't do sex scenes thank you. So you can breathe a sigh of relief!!! 


	5. Dark Masters Revival

Thanks for the idea Sync!! I will definitely try and write something about Zeedmillieniumon. I'm not forgetting a thank you to all that have been reviewing. It keeps me writing…A sort of Sorato part is here I guess…I hope to do a Takari scene here as well if my fingers let me…The past is here! Read on…. Oh and by the way

DISCLAIMER : I do not own digimon but i wish i did. However i do own this story.

* * *

_Shadows are darkening...The darkness prevails...This is the past of the Dark Masters, revival..._

_" Enter Metalseadramon... " a raspy voice was heard._

_" Yes my lord... " said Metalseadramon bowing in front of the altar. A hologram of a crystal showing a sort of two headed snake with red eyes was there._

_" You are going to bring me the holders of the crest of Friendship and Love...Make sure you bring them to me quick or your own life is on the line...I will corrupt them with the virus that is inside me...They will soon become the holders of the legendary Dark Crests...The crest of Friendship turns to the crest of Emnity...Hatred for another person... " the voice laughs evilly._

_" Yes, Milord. " answered Metalseadramon trembling in fear._

_" Hahaha...the crest of Love...will be corrupted to the crest of Hatred... " He said. " Go now, for the purpose I have revived you. " ordered Moonmillienuimon._

_" Of course My lord... " as Metalseadramon swam out of the altar.._

* * *

_" Now you! " shouted the crystal to Machinedramon._

_Machinedramon bowed in respect. " What is it, My lord? "_

_" Find me the holders of the crests of Kindness, Courage, Reliability, and Knowledge...Bring them here and they will be transformed!!! " he said. " I trust you will have no problem for four? " he asked, red eyes glowing._

_" No, Milord..I will bring them as you wish. " Machinedramon replied._

_" Make sure you do! I want the crests of Kindness to Evil...Courage to Cowardice...Reliability to Betrayer and Knowledge to Stupidity!!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! " he laughed. " NOW GO!! " Moonmillienuimon barked._

_Machinedramon rushed out of the altar eager for revenge._

* * *

_" Puppetmon!! " he called._

_" My lord? " Puppetmon bowed._

_" Go and bring me the holders of the crests of Light and Hope! I'm sure you want revenge for a certain blonde... " he implied._

_" I will not fail you, My lord. " he answered, eyes glinting._

_" I will see to that...I will need these crests to be corrupted in order to digivolve. Make sure you let me turn them to the crest of Light to Darkness and the crest of Hope to Despair!!! Go quickly before my patience runs out.. " Moonmillienuimon ordered._

_" Of course, Milord. " he said as Puppemon ran out of the room._

_" Now you, the most evil of the Dark Masters! " he turned._

* * *

_" Piedmon!!! " he barked._

_Piedmon stepped quickly forward bowing before the altar._

_" I want you to bring me only the crest of Sincererity...You must be wondering why...She is the only one who can free the dratted Dragon of Life who is my greatest enemy...I want her to be corrupted to the crest holder of Deception, understand? Then, she can speak an evil spell to kill the dragon...You must also bring the crests holder of Life to Death...She will hold enormous power when corrupted...GO!! " he ended his speech._

_" Of course My lord! " Piedmon answered while walking out of the cave which holds the altar._

_This is the past of the future in the Eastern Region. Now go on to the Western Region in a cave this orb will show you. Good luck!!!_

A picture of a cave hidden by a waterfall was shown. Then, the light dimmed and we fell on the floor. The orb having served it's purpose crashed on to the floor and broke into a million pieces. Something in me told me to take a piece telling me that I would need it for later. I took a part of the orb and put it in my pocket. It is time to to head west. I was a little scared...I think all of us were...that Moonmillieniumon actually already had names for our corrupted crests.

" Well, we should be heading off to the West! " said Tai.

We could do nothing but nod and walk towards the setting sun...not knowing what would be awaiting us.

* * *

Well it's done!!! Finally...Next chapter will be about a battle! They will get separated so be prepared! Oh yeah! Next chapter will be Tai's POV!! Only the next chapter. I will type the change from Tai's Pov back to Keiko's!!! Hope you liked it:) 


	6. Taken Away

Hey all!! How are you doing? This is the sixth chapter in this fic and thank you to all who have read so far!!! This chapter is Tai's POV….About his thoughts about Keiko!! Ehehehe….Enjoy!!!

DISCLAIMER : I do not own digimon but i wish i did. However i do own this story.

* * *

TAI'S POV 

God, Moonmillieniumon is so ironic! How could he even think about creating the reverse crests like that!! If he lays one finger on my sister and Keiko...I'm gonna kick his butt. Good and proper!! Wait a minute...why did I include Keiko in the list of the most important people to protect? I mean she is nice and pretty...Her raven coloured hair contrasts so sharply with her deep emerald eyes...Stop!!! Why am I thinking such things!! I never thought of love! Not even when Matt said he was going out with Sora, though I did nearly beat T.K. up when I found out he was dating Kari...

" How far are we, Izzy... " I said, tired from walking all day in the desert.

" Almost there...I think we're about 500 meters from the Time Orb. " he answered back.

I groaned. Somehow everybody seems to think it was funny. Come to think of it...Keiko is good at making other people laugh too..She is the only person I trust fully to protect Kari.

You like her don't you...a voice popped in my head.

NO I DO NOT!!!!

Yes you do...

NO...

Aww..come on...Do you really think I would fall for that? You were so afraid to touch girls except your sister last time though now it has died down a bit...But you piggybacked KEIKO without a moment's hesitation! And what about the thought about her being pretty...HMM? What about the PERSON that you trust fully to protect your sister... And what about-

" OH GOOD GRIEF!!!! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!! SHUT UUUUUPPPPP!!!!! " I screamed, I mentally slapped myself.

" Uh Tai...Are you ok? Do you need to rest? " asked my sister and Agumon, watching me suspiciously.

The rest of the senior Digidestined laughed nervously knowing I was in no mood to talk. The newer ones stared at me. I shook my head. Kari walked off to T.K. Keiko was walking at the rear, in deep thought. Matt was walking with Sora, planning their next date I suppose..Izzy was looking at his laptop while walking..How on earth can he do that? Davis and Yolei were arguing again...While Ken and Cody were trying to calm them down. Mimi was walking next to Izzy.

" Hey Tai, you ok? " a female voice asked.

I turned to see Keiko right beside me.

" Uh..Ya fine thanks. " I answered, acknowledging her.

All the senior Digidestined looked at me with their mouths wide open..What?

* * *

KEIKO'S POV 

" Ok, spill...How on earth did you manage to do that? " asked Kari with a sneaky smile on her face.

" Uh...Do what exactly? " I asked. I mean I asked Tai and he answered...

" Tai never talks when he doesn't want to...You know what I think? I think he has a crush on you!!! " she shrieked.

Immediately all the other girls crowded around me.

" Who has a crush on who? " asked Yolei excitedly.

" Tai has a crush on Keiko!! " Kari screamed.

" What! You can't be serious... " Sora cried.

" So true...I can see it clearly. " Mimi stated. Wait a minute...Oh jeez...I'm starting to blush.

" You're blushing! " Kari and Blackgatomon teased. All of them laughed. I answered them back with a cheeky smile. Not only them can do the teasing!

" What? " Mimi asked.

" Well, let's see...It's obvious for ME to see all of your crushes too!!! Kari you are dating T.K! Sora you are dating Matt! Mimi you like Izzy! Yolei, you'd die for Ken! Now isn't that all TRUE? " I said all in on breath, smiling triumphantly. All of their digimon were in shock.

" No...It's not that... " all of them started, at the same time blushing more than I am.

" It's true don't deny it...I didn't deny what you said right? " I said.

" True.. " Mimi sighed, as we all started laughing...

BAM!!!

The girls screamed. It was Machinedramon!!

" At last!! My revenge is here...Come on out Chosen Children!! " he said.

A rock was tossed at Sora! Shit!

" SORA!! " I screamed.

Matt grabbed her and pushed her out of the way. They landed on top of each other. Machinedramon was coming fast!

" GIGA CANNON!! " he said as two huge shock waves were aimed at Ken.

He was knocked out of the way by Wormon.

" Let's digivolve everyone!! " screamed Agumon.

Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon!

Gabumon warp digivolve to Metalgarurumon!

Biyomon digivolves to Birdramon! Birdramon digivolves to Garudamon!

Tentomon digivolves to Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolves to Megakabuterimon!

Palmon digivolves to Togemon! Togemon digivolves to Lillymon!

Gomamon digivolves to Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolves to Zudomon!

Gatomon digivolves to Angewomon!

Patamon digivolves to Angemon! Angemon digivolves to MagnaAngemon!

Blackgatomon digivolves to Ladydevimon!

Veemon digivolves to ExVeemon!

Wormon digivolves to Stingmon!

Hawkmon digivolves to Aquilamon!

Armadillomon digivolves to Ankylomon!

" Alright then! Metalseadramon! Puppetmon! Piedmon! All of them are here! Grab the new Chosen ones for fun! " Machinedramon called.

In an instant, all of the Dark Masters were there! How were we gonna win?

" Wires Choking! " Puppetmon attacked.

All of us and our digimon got trapped!

" Ladydevimon! " I cried.

" Infinity hand! " attacked Machinedramon.

The huge metal claw aimed for Ken and got him!

" Ken! " cried Stingmon unable to move due to the wires.

The next time Machinedramon used it Joe!

" No! " Zudomon cried.

I had to do something but what?! I watched in horror as the metal claw carried Izzy away next!

" Izzy!! " cried Megakabuterimon.

Suddenly, Ladydevimon cut free from her wires! She flew to Tai remembering what the Time Orb said! She cut the wires holding Tai and knocked him aside taking the blow of Machinedramon's Infinity Hand! She was thrown back a few meters.

" Ladydevimon!! " I screamed with tears running down my cheeks.

" That's enough for the meantime! " Piedmon grunted.

" Hold on! Just one more! " cried Machinedramon as his claw took Yolei away!

" Yolei! " screamed Aquilamon struggling to no avail.

Then, Piedmon and Metalseadramon knocked all of their digimon out causing them to revert back to their rookie stages. Gomamon, Tentomon, Wormon and Hawkmon were taken too! Then, they vanished into the thin air...We just stood there...Humans and digimon not believing what just happened. Mimi was crying. We camped there for the night in utter silence with all the same question in our minds...Who was going to go next?

* * *

Phew! It's finally done! An extra long chapter this was!! Tai's starting to fall for Keiko too! Wait..scratch that...He already has fallen for Keiko! The digivolution part was tiring to write, and yes Ladies and Gentlemen, I've checked on Wikipedia and Blackgatomon digivolves to Ladydevimon! 

Until next chapter!


	7. Faltering Trust

Hello everybody!! This is the 6th chapter in this fanfic!!! I am hyper now cause of a carbonated fruit drink!! So ya….Anyways enjoy this chapter cause the Prophecy will be revealed!!! And will Tai tell his true feelings be known? Will T.K tell Kari how he really feels? Will Keiko be trusted because Blackgatomon digivolved into an evil Digimon? Find out after the disclaimer!!

DISCLAIMER : I do not own digimon but i wish i did. However i do own this story.

* * *

That night the Dark Masters secretly took Davis and Cody...They tried to take Matt but... 

FLASHBACK

" Matt!! " Sora screamed.

Blackgatomon digivolves to Ladydevimon!

Ladydevimon threw herself in front of Matt and took the damage again just like for Tai...She instantly dedigivolved back to her champion stage...I picked her up crying softly as two more friends of mine got taken away...Sora was hugging Matt and thanking me profusely because my digimon partner saved him...But him? Not even a word of thanks! The unfairness of it all!

END OF FLASHBACK

We finally reached our destination though...A cave hidden by a waterfall...We all stopped to rest then went inside the cave. Suddenly, Tai punched the wall with all his might!

" DAMN IT!! " he said shaking with fury and anger, we were not suprised...who could blame him anyways?

The next thing you know...the wall behind him crumbled and we saw a glowing yellow orb! Such contrast with the first one that we saw! The first one was blue...We walked into the light once again hoping a solution would be brought forth to save our comrades...

* * *

" Are you sure this is the one Gennai? " asked Centarumon. 

A very old Gennai appeared badly wounded...Leomon and Ogremon followed him, both in the same condition..

" I won't last long so I shall record this in the legendary Time Orb of Baihumon. " he explained.

" Alright. I'll read the first part, Centarumon reads the second part and Ogremon the third. Gennai you give the Chosen Children some clues. " Leomon ordered.

THE PROPHECY

When shadows darkened and the light weakens,

A spell needed to free a being,

To bring the power of digivolution,

For all the children who are chosen.

Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Love,

Reliability, Hope and Light,

Will have to face the Evil One,

The other two have a different aim.

To give a power that is so great,

Sincererity must free the Dragon of Life,

Life itself would guide her along,

To help bring peace to the Digital World.

They finished the prophecy...

" There are a few secrets that have to be achieved in order to find and free the Dragon of Life. First, Hope and Light must advance to their Angelic forms. Seraphimon and Ophanimon will make the spell effective.You will also need a piece of the five Time Orbs for the spell. I do not know the spell myself but it seems the crest holder of Sincererity knows it herself already...Now it is the time to say- " Gennai was cut off as a black shadow tore through his back.

Now it is time to head on North and search the jungle for the past of little Gatomon and Patamon.

* * *

Then, the orb showed us a picture of a huge purple flower deep inside the dense jungle. As the light dimmed, we fell on the floor again and picked ourselves up. The orb broke and I collected another piece from it. At night, as we settled to camp...Matt spoke up. 

" Hey Keiko, I was just wondering...Why did Blackgatomon digivolve into Ladydevimon? " he asked fixing his cold stare on me.

" Huh? What do you mean? That is Blackgatomon's usual form. " I answered. Why was he glaring at me like that?

" If you don't happen to know, Ladydevimon is an evil digimon. " he said sarcastically.

He received angry glares from Tai, Kari, Mimi, Blackgatomon and their digimon partners.

" So now you don't trust me? " I said in the same tone.

" Yes, I think it is best that we carry on without you. " he said.

I gasped! What was that supposed to mean?! All the other Digidestined looked shocked too!

" Look here now Matt, what is your problem? " Tai asked fiercely.

" Ya, you're not the ONLY one who makes decisions you know. " Kari and Mimi defended me.

" Well, seeing that she has an evil digimon... " he started.

I don't know what came over me but I slapped him on the face. I looked at him angrily, tears streaming down my face. I felt betrayed, hurt and furious! How could he just brushed us off like that?!! To think I saved his life!! Now I wished I hadn't...

" Fine seeing that I'm not wanted!! I'll go... " I said trying to keep my voice steady but I couldn't help the tears.

Blackgatomon digivolved to Ladydevimon!

Ladydevimon gently carried me to the sky...She was more hurt than I was, without them knowing I headed straight for North.

MIMI'S POV

I watched as Keiko flew away with Ladydevimon. The stupid boy!! What was he even thinking!! I mean Keiko saved his life!!! I watched angrily as the two boys continued shouting at each other...All the rest were clearly pretty angry at Matt for what he had done, including Sora.

" How could you just do that?!!! She saved your life Matt!!! " Kari screamed.

" Consider the fact that it was just a play along all this while! " he shouted. My blood boiled.

" Take that back you bastard... " Tai said, brown eyes glinting dangerously as his body shook from anger.

" Or- " he was thrown back by a punch from Tai. No matter...He deserved it!

I walked over to Kari and told her what I had planned. She was shocked as I expected Gatomon wanted to come along too...I sighed and pointed to the two boys. Kari and Gatomon looked dissapointed but nodded. I have to apologize to Keiko from me and the rest of them, not Matt!! He can jolly well do it for himself! Kari covered for me while I went further to the north.

Palmon digivolves to Togemon! Togemon digivolves to Lillymon!

Lillymon carried me up and flew towards the north hoping to catch up with Keiko...I looked down at where the Digidestined were walking. Tai looked so out of life without Keiko...Kari was crying poor girl...T.K was holding her shoulder while walking. Matt put on his idiotic ' who cares ' look. Sora looked ashamed. I flew on with Lillymon urging her to go faster...

* * *

Hey guys!!!! Wow what a dramatic chapter! To all those Matt/Yamato fans out there, I'm sorry if I have offended you!! I didn't mean to make Matt look so bad but he was the only one who could carry the role off in this chapter!!! GOMENASAI!!!! Anyway, the Digidestined are seperated! What are they going to do now?? And what does Mimi have to do with the Dragon of Life? Where can you find her?(dragon) Sorry for the swearing:P 

See you all soon!!!


	8. Love Is Blooming

The 8th chapter!! Woohoo!!! I'm finally here….Thanks to all of those who reviewed!!! Hope you keep doing it cause it's what compels moi to write!! I'm not going to bother setting a long wait so here it is!!! Sorry about the mistake in the last chapter!! Let's just pretend Joe never came back:p

DISCLAIMER : I do not own digimon but i wish i did. However i do own this story.

* * *

KEIKO'S POV 

Well...what a day...Let's see...I walked away from the group because that...THAT...Gah!!!! I can't say it...Tears silently poured from my eyes...Imagine being used like that...What is this?! I have to be strong! For my partner, Ophanimon and Seraphimon!! They trusted me! I looked at Ladydevimon.

" Keiko? " she asked.

" Hm? " I answered.

" Am I ugly? " she asked, tears streaming down her face. " I know I digivolve into an evil digimon and make you look bad and- "

" Listen Ladydevimon, you are NOT ugly!! You are in fact the most kindest digimon to me!!! You are also NOT evil!!! If you were evil you would've killed me already ok? So stop putting yourself down because of that idiotic, good-for-nothing, lazy, proud, stupid-hair-coloured, egoistic- " now I was cut off.

" Hey, that's a lot of insults in one sentence, how do you do that? " Mimi asked walking towards me.

" Mimi!!! Oh Mimi!! " I cried and flung my arms around her. " You came for me!! I thought nobody would!" I whispered.

" I'm so sorry for everything!!! I am NOT going to say sorry for Matt but all the other Digidestined are really angry for what happened...Even Sora... " Mimi explained.

" So they want us back? " Ladydevimon asked, Lillymon nodded.

" I told Kari to stay because she needed to prevent the two boys from killing each other..and also to be with T.K. " she said.

I laughed. Maybe we should wait for them here...I mean why go back? I voiced this to Mimi and she agreed. We both made a fire cause it was already getting dark and kept watch.

" Lillymon? Thanks for trusting me it means so much... " Ladydevimon hugged the plant pixie.

" No problem! Besides, you look evil but that's nothing to be afraid of cause you decide who you are. " Lillymon answered.

They both laughed. Then, I heard footsteps...A lot of them...The remaining Digidestined were here. I stayed quiet while Mimi reassured me. Kari was the first with Gatomon in her arms, cheeks stained from crying, she looked down at her feet. Ladydevimon dedigivolved and ran over to her step-sister. Gatomon saw her and jumped on her hugging her and crying on her. Kari with her eyes wide turned to look for me and she saw me and just flung herself to me. God! For a girl so light...She can really pack a blow!

" Keiko!!! I...I.. " she stammered out.

I patted her back soothingly making cooing sounds and saying ' I know ' and ' Mimi's told me ' and stuff like that. The rest of the Digidestined came into to view and they all looked relieved to see me. I've never felt so happy...Tears were shed again but they were tears of joy. We camped there for the night. They all slept but I kept watch. They didn't know I did. Then, a shadow lunged at me. I screamed as Blackgatomon tried to attack it. The rest woke up.

" KEIKO!! " Tai screamed, eyes wide and rushed to me and followed by Kari.

I was being carried away by the shadow then it teleported.

* * *

BLACKGATOMON'S POV 

I can't believe it!! My partner just got teleported liked that!!! I stood there wondering ' What kind of partner am I? '

" Keiko! Can you hear me?! " I screamed.

My sharp ears caught Tai's voice.

" I loved her and I couldn't protect her...couldn't even tell her that.. " he said while Agumon didn't know what to do.

I walked over to him and agreed to a plan...We would help Keiko collect the missing pieces of the orbs and find her with the rest . I still felt so rotten...Agumon came to me and gave me a hug and I just collasped and cried and cried. Agumon used his claws to wiped off my tears. I looked at him, grateful for his trust and love. I have been loving him all this while and didn't even notice it. I gave him a peck on the cheek.

" I'm going to help you Blackgatomon...No matter what it takes to get Keiko back. " he reassured me.

" Thank you.. " was all I could muster and kissed him on the lips.

Shocked to death by the contact he quickly recovered and kissed deeper. We broke off and smiled at each other. Gatomon who was spying all along promised not to tell. Good thing too...I would have clobbered her or maybe tell about a certain mon...that she likes...

* * *

KEIKO'S POV 

I woke up...wow the ride was bumpy...As my vision cleared I saw a purple haired girl staring at me...Yolei!!

" Yolei!! " I said.

She looked at me eyes wide.

" Keiko!! They got you too? " she asked.

" I guess so...Where are the others? " I replied.

" It was so horrible!! " she cried.

I listened in horror of the cruelty of Moonmillieniumon. He transfered his dark energy to Izzy, Ken, Davis, Joe and Cody. They would do whatever his bidding was...They're crests and armor digieggs were taken and converted into dark energy...She said he only needed one more crest to digivolve into Zeedmillieniumon!! Drat! I fingered my crest which was now gone!

* * *

KARI'S POV 

This is so unbelievable!! We lost Keiko, AGAIN!!! I had two cats sitting beside me and T.K was in front of me with Patamon. I had to tell him...Real soon. I plucked up my courage and

" T.K...Would you like to come with me for a walk there? " I asked.

" Huh? Sure but we can't wonder far away from the group... " he said, typical.

I left the two cats with Patamon and walked further away from the group. Making sure that they were out of earshot. I said to T.K...

" T.K...I know we are dating for a long time and we haven't really ki- " I was cut off by his gentle lips pressing softly against mine...It felt so perfect...I wanted to stay like that forever...We finally broke off gasping for breath.

" Thank you T.K... " I said.

" No problem. " he replied, I could see him blushing and I laughed.

I ushered him to go back to the group and I sighed. I had to believe that we were gonna get Keiko back soon...

* * *

As you can see...Nothing much happened here...The next chapter will be about the third orb in the North which they are so close too...Will Keiko be able to escape and warn the rest? In the next chapter then folks! 

Aur revoir!!!


	9. Friends Are Enemies?

Thanks so much for reviewing every one!!! I feel so touched and happy!!! Special thanks to Snyc The Dragon Tempest for adding my story to her favorites list!!!! Here is the next chapter…By the way….I'm sorry for the 'faltering trust chapter' cause while I was writing the past of the orb in that chapter, I was writing with the feature Italic, but when I saved it, it became normal…Gah!!! I hate this computer :P

DISCLAIMER : I do not own digimon but i wish i did. However i do own this story.

* * *

GATOMON'S POV 

We are heading to the third Time Orb now..I think we are just about 100 meters away...My heart pounded, what did the second orb mean? Why the past of only me and Patamon? I walked on thoughtfully. Patamon is my best friend since we met. VEEMON was my crush. The only person I ever told was Blackgatomon. I smirked as I looked at my counterpart. She was walking beside her lover Agumon. As I watched Tai, I felt so sorry for him. He lost the only one he'd ever love and there was no one to comfort him. I switched my gaze towards Kari and T.K, they looked so sweet together. Talking to each other with their heads close, comforting each other, and all the other stuff that lovers do. I looked at Patamon. My heart leaped and I don't know why. Nerves probably. Then, out of nowhere, Davis and Veemon appeared!!!!

" Davis!! " Tai cried.

Davis and Veemon walked over to him. Then, I saw something that sent shivers down my spine and my mind saying RUN!! His eyes, his eyes were devoid of any emotion, while Veemon's eyes were red. What on earth did Moonmillieniumon do to them?! It was like their souls were trapped under the black aura surrounding them. Then, Ken and Wormon appeared exactly in the same state.

" What's wrong with you guys?! " Kari asked.

* * *

KEIKO'S POV 

I spent the last three hours trying to find a way out and I did! There was a hidden hole in the corner of my cell and when I pushed at it the whole wall crumbled!!! I covered up the gigantic hole with the earth I piled up in front of it. I made it in such a way that you can't see the hole yet in one swipe I could escape. I told no one yet but I will take Yolei when I plan to leave. A little bit more spying wouldn't hurt...A shadow approached Yolei's cell. She looked at me, eyes wide with fear. Hawkmon stood protectively in front of her.

" Now look here, I'm gonna corrupt your little friend here in front of you and watch her kill you. This is gonna be ssssooooo fun. " he cackled.

" I wish Blackgatomon was here. " I said to myself.

Hawkmon digivolves to Aquilamon!

" You overgrown bird, you'd never stand a chance against master Moonmillieniumon's dark energy I have here. " he said while taking out two dark pulsing orbs.

" AAAHHHH!!! " I screamed.

Looking and feeling those orbs really hurt me. It hurt everywhere...I was breathing hard...Why? Why did it hurt so much? The shadow merely smirked.

" Now obey and serve the Dark Lord!! " he said while throwing the orbs at Yolei and Hawkmon.

" AAAAAHHHHH!!! " they both screamed in agony.

The dark energy engulfed and consumed them and surrounded their body with dark aura. Yolei and Hawkmon's eyes were now emotionless and they were ready to kill. I gulped. Me.

" What did you do to them!!! " I screamed.

" The dark energy orbs are part of master Moonmillieniumon's negative aura. The soul of the human and digimon will be trapped in darkness while the evil aura that surround them will do all the work. There is absolutely no cure for it unless master Moonmillieniumon removes it! I doubt the Lord will though, they have and will become very useful! Plus, it makes them ten times stronger! A champion like this can take on a mega! " he answered.

I edged closer to my escape hole while listening carefully. I couldn't leave even when I saw Yolei and Aquilamon blast through the cell and headed towards mine. I had one more thing to ask.

" You said Moonmillieniumon needed one more crest in order to digivolve! Why do you keep calling him Moonmillieniumon even when he's got my crest? " I asked lifting my hand up ready to swipe the dirt away.

Yolei and her partner were coming closer.

" He didn't need it after all. All because the future Zeedmillieniumon came to the past and sacrificed himself giving his dark energy to his lower stage which allowed Moonmillieniumon to save time and advance to Zeedmillieniumon straight away. Gee, I have been calling him wrong after all. Zeedmillieniumon can time travel yes, but like the future one, he right now needs all the thirteen corrupted crest inside his body to travel through time. The armor digieggs only corrupted for more power. " he laughed.

" So long human! " he cried while going up the stairs. BAM! Yolei and Aquilamon blasted through my cell. I swiped the dirt away and...

* * *

KARI'S POV 

This is insane!!! Here we are fighting Davis and Ken with three ultimates and two megas and they're going strong!!

" Celestial Arrow!! "

" Excalibur's Grace!! "

" Flower Cannon!! "

The three attacks hit ExVeemon straight on. He flew back. Exhausted from the four hour long battle against three ultimates, he dedigivolved back to Veemon and ran away with Davis following him. Well I never! The first hour he was so strong that our digimons weren't able to scratch him and he nearly made Lillymon and Angewomon dedigivolve!! Ken had long run away two hour ago with Wormon cause two megas were stronger than three ultimates. The only thing was, how could they last so long as mere champions! They didn't even DNA digivolve! Our digimons dedigivolved and we rested. We already found the flower but we decided to look at it tomorrow! I wanted to look at it now! The rest soon slept. I was wide awake! I couldn't stand it any longer! I walked over to the flower.

" What are you doing? " whispered T.K.

" I'm gonna see the orb. " I replied.

He followed me and we dug out the orb from the flower. Patamon and Gatomon didn't say anything but didn't agree with us either. Then, the glowed a deep jungle green and shone a path of light before us. Gatomon told me, it was Ebonwumon's Time Orb. Hand in hand with my boyfriend, we walked in with our partner digimons.

* * *

Well, I'm shocked myself!! Thanks to all the people who reviewed this story...sniff...I have wrote not one but two cliffhangers!!! I'm gonna take a break...Next chapter will be out soon enough I suppose!! Thanks for R&R ing!! BBBBYYYYYEEEE!!!!

* * *


	10. Truths And Realizations

Chapter 10!! I'm so glad I actually made it this far, I wouldn't have done it without all the people who supported me!! I'd like to thank them all in this chapter!! Those I know and those I don't!!! I'd like to present the next chapter now!!!

DISCLAIMER : I do not own digimon but i wish i did. However i do own this story.

* * *

KEIKO'S POV 

I swiped the dirt away and ran through the hole. I ran for dear life!! I had to tell everyone what I learned!! I heard Aquilamon's roar of anger as I ran!! Somehow they didn't chase after me!! All the better I thought as I kept on running. I saw a entrance of a forest and dived in. I would look for the third Time Orb while looking for the rest of the gang.

* * *

GATOMON'S POV 

As we entered the light, we saw the past unfold itself...

" AHAHAHAHAH, you really think you can escape me! Chosen Children of Light and Hope!! SCREAMING DARKNESS!! " Malomyotismon said.

The two dark orbs hit Kari and T.K straight on. They were thrown back by the force of it. Malomyotismon picked them up and flew away. Patamon and Gatomon watched everything in horror.

" Looks like I forgot the digimons as well. " the evil digimon chuckled to himself.

" You stay away from them!! Lightning Spear!! " Cherubimon attacked stunning Malomyotismon and picking up the two rookies and flew away.

" Cherubimon! Why did you do that? " Gatomon questioned.

" You have to raise this child so that we all have a future in this world..Gennai's son Hiro will help you build a time machine as he is already killed. You must send back the child into the past when the time is right. Her name is Keiko. I will give you all my holy power to advance to your mega stages and stay in them. " Cherubimon explained quickly, while holding up a small bundle.

Gatomon hugged Patamon for comfort. They were both crying for the loss of their partners. Patamon kissed Gatomon on the head and looked into her eyes. It was like he was saying ' look here, there is nothing to be done about our partners now so we have to be strong and complete this mission '. Gatomon nodded and took the bundle from Cherubimon's hands as he landed in front of a cave.

" Wait why her? " Patamon asked.

" She is the key to finding the Dragon of Life itself. She was also holding a digiegg when Hiro found her. " Cherubimon said.

The two rookies entered the cave but Cherubimon did not go with them. He concentrated and glowed a brilliant white as all the holy power from him was drained and given to Gatomon and Patamon.

Patamon warp digivolves to Seraphimon!

Gatomon warp digivolves to Ophanimon!

Cherubimon lay down on the earth exhausted from this feat...Just then, Hiro came up from behind them. He showed Seraphimon and Ophanimon all the plans and things they needed to build the time machine. He explained that unfortunately it can only be used once so choose the right time. Then, he went out to sit down next to Cherubimon. They were childhood friends he told Ophanimon and Seraphimon. He also told the two angels to stay in the cave which was covered by a forcefield that not only made the cave impenetrable but also invisible, however, it was to last for 14 years only. Then, Malomyotismon appeared in front of the cave. He killed Hiro cruelly and consumed his data. The two angels then watched him corrupt the jester that had saved their lives from Malomyotismon himself. Ophanimon still carried the bundle and wept into it as Seraphimon held her shoulders.

You must go south now!! Good luck!!

The orb showed us a picture of a volcano then it stopped glowing and crashed onto the floor. The orb has made me realised that I actually love Patamon. I had LIKED Veemon but probably only as a best friend. It was Patamon whom I loved. I ran over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. He blushed crimson as Kari and T.K laughed at his reaction. Miraculously, no one had waken up from the ordeal. I saw a very battered and tired Keiko run to the pieces and picked one up and kept it. Wait a minute, KEIKO?!

* * *

KEIKO'S POV 

Instinct rushed in and made a already tired me run to pick up another broken piece of the third Time Orb. I smiled weakly before collapsing onto the floor breathing hard. I didn't faint, I was just exhausted. Kari sat down beside me and gave me some water and food. T.K sat down beside her. My energy was restored a little by the food and water. She told me all about the things that happened while I was kidnapped, including who my partner's lover was and her secret no more boyfriend. The others were slowly waking up. The first to see me was Tai. He actually slapped himself on the face! When he felt the pain, he rushed over to me and hugged me. I blushed from the contact mentally thanking all the others who weren't awake yet. He finally recovered from the shock and quickly let go of me and made a lame excuse for hugging me.

" KEIKO!!! " my partner shouted.

She jumped onto me causing me to fall down. Tears of joy and relief were streaming down her face. Agumon beamed at us.

" Don't ever leave me again like that! " she whispered as I stood up with her on my shoulder.

The rest of them woke up shocked to see me. The girls ran over and hugged me. Matt was relieved too.

" Um...Ah Keiko, can we talk in private? " he asked.

They all looked at him curiously while I nodded. As we went, I saw Tai watching jealously as we walked until the others were out of earshot.

" Uh...look...I don't think you'd ever forgive even if I- " he started and was cut off by my finger on his lips.

I looked at him in the eye and said, " Forget about it Matt...This world, in fact this universe NEEDS compassion. We must all have compassion, even a little to be happy...I forgive you Matt. Compassion is what all of us needs as well, from time to time.. "

He stared at me shocked beyond words at my reaction. I really forgave him...That situation was in the past and it didn't matter anymore. There were more important things to worry about. We walked back to the group, when all of a sudden we were attacked by Metalseadramon!!

" Aha got you now brats! GIGA ICE BLAST!!! " he said as a stream of ice was launched from his mouth.

We evaded it just barely. Now is the time!

Agumon warp digivolves to Wargreymon!

Gabumon warp digivolves to Metalgarurumon!

The rest of our digimon had no energy to digivolve so it was up to them.

" Terra Force! "

" Metal Wolf Claw! "

The attacks hit him straight on causing him to be thrown back a few meters. He roared in anger.

" RIVER OF POWER " he launched his attack at full power and it hit Metalgarurumon causing him to dedigivolve back to his rookie form.

" Gabumon! " cried Matt rushing to his partner.

" That's it! Dramon Killer!!! " he clawed his way right through Metalseadramon knowing from the first battle it had already been his weakness.

We watched as Metalseadramon gave one final roar of pain before disintegrating into data. We won but barely. I quickly told all of them about what I learned when captured and T.K and Kari explained what they saw in the Time Orb. We had to go south now huh? Well, we started walking south and into more danger...Just two more orbs to go! I can't wait!! Can you?

* * *

Whew!!! So now they're heading for the fourth Time Orb!! See you all in the next chapter!! Thanks again for R&R ing!!! 


	11. Too Strong To Handle

Hello again everyone!!! It is December and Christmas is coming!!! Hope you all get to relax during Christmas week!! Remember! A mug of hot chocolate and a small gift could do wonders!!! I'm thinking of a next story to write…..The characters are from Digimon Frontiers!!! I like Kouji!!! Sweatdrops…..Ahem…Here is chapter 11. P.S it will always be Keiko's POV until I change the title...

DISCLAIMER : I do not own digimon but i wish i did. However i do own this story.

* * *

We walked down all the way to the south...It was three days...three whole days when the volcano came into sight...We still had a few kilometers to walk...Why can't we fly again? Right, we have to save our energy in case anyone attacks us. Finally, four hours later ( yes, it really was ) we reached the entrance of the volcano. The entrance by the side of the mountain! There was no way I was going to climb up the silly lava-spewing mountain!!! We sat down to rest...All of us not even having enough energy to strike up a conversation...Tai was extremely happy that I had joined the group again...Could it be? That his feelings towards me were exactly the same like mine? I used to like him...but now, LIKE has turned to LOVE. I shook my head. there was no way he could ever like me THAT way. 

" What's up Keiko? " my partner asked.

" Nothing... " I replied.

" FLYING CROSS CUTTER!! "

The cross was aimed for T.K!! He dodged it just in time!! Wait a minute, it must be Puppetmon! He walked into sight...

" I am here to take the crest holders on Love and Friendship... " he said.

" Not on your life!! You guys ready?! " Tai retorted.

Agumon warp digivolves to Wargreymon!

Gabumon warp digivolves to Metalgarurumon!

Palmon digivolves to Togemon! Togemon digivolves to Lillymon!

Biyomon digivolves to Birdramon! Birdramon digivolves to Garudamon!

Gatomon digivolves to Angewomon!

Patamon digivolves to Angemon! Angemon digivolves to MagnaAngemon!

Drat...We were the only ones who couldn't digivolve because my crest was taken!!! Gah!!

" You'd think I wouldn't come without bringing any of my friends do you? " Puppetmon smiled.

Izzy and Joe came into view along with their digimons...They were corrupted as well...Wait...How on earth can we take two ultimates stronger than two megas?!

" Hammer Spark! "

" Horn Buster! "

The two attacks went right for the digimons blowing them over...They staggered back up.

" Joe, Izzy! We're your friends! Try to remember!! " I screamed.

They hesitated just for a fraction of a second...Then,

" Don't forget your missions idiots!! The mission Lord Zeedmillieniumon gave you!! " Puppetmon shouted at them.

Then, Megakabuterimon lunged at Sora. She screamed in fear but Matt ran right in front of her and got grabbed by one of Megakabuterimon's four arms.

" MATT!!! " she screamed hoarsely.

" Let go of him!! Metal Wolf Claw!! " Metalgarurumon raged.

" Flower Cannon! "

" Celestial Arrow! "

" Excalibur's Grace! "

" Terra Force! "

" Wing Blade! "

Zudomon came in front of Megakabuterimon and took all the blows. He only winced as he was pushed back a few inches. Eyes glowing, he attacked.

" Hammer Spark! "

It hit Metalgarurumon and made him revert back to his in-training stage Tsunomon. Metalkabuterimon flew to Tsunomon at lightning speed and grabbed him before anyone could. Blackgatomon lunged at Metalkabuterimon, only to be knocked away harshly. Then, the giant beetle made a grab for Sora. This time Garudamon protected her.

" Wing Blade! "

The bug merely flinched. He sent a blow to the bird and picked her up when she dedigivolved.

" Biyomon! " Sora cried as she ran to the bug and starting kicking him ferociously. He merely knocked her and picked her up.

" Horn Buster! "

" Hammer Spark! "

And that was all the blows that our digimons could handle as they were knocked down and forced to revert back to their in-training forms. We picked up our partners and made a dash into the volcano!! I can't believe we were so useless against them!! Lost against them...I sighed. We hid under some giant rocks inside the volcano. We watched as they flew away with Matt and and Sora. And as if that wasn't enough, the fourth Time Orb appeared in front of us glowing a fiery red. Zhuqiaomon's orb! Yet again we entered the path of light. Completely exhausted and hungry, not to mention thirsty, we waited for this orb to tell us it's story.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Zeedmillieniumon's lair... 

" Ahahaha...Good work you two! Now you can give those humans and digimons to my Shadows of Darkness. Very good work! Go and rest! We will have another busy day! " Zeedmillieniumon ordered.

" So what about me My Lord? " Puppetmon asked eagerly.

" You shall have this!!! " he replied plunging his claws into Puppetmon and killing him. He then used the data to form four dark pulsing orbs like the ones Keiko had seen.

" Now I won't be drained at all!! " he cackled to himself.

He gave the four orbs to two of his Shadows and dismissed them. The Shadows went to the cells, ready to corrupt two more of the caught Digidestined. He ordered Machinedramon and Piedmon to wait for the uncaught Digidestined on their way to the fifth and final orb. They were weak and of no use to him now. He had been secretly absorbing their power just like what he did to Metalseadramon. He would let those dratted brats to dispose of those useless Dark Masters. Yet, he was restless. The child of Life had escaped. He didn't know where or what this dragon they were trying to find but he knew that it was his greatest enemy...and he wasn't going to have mercy on them...

* * *

Done...Too tired to type anything else except it is nearing the climax and will end soon!!! Cries...Later!! Special thanks to Minwolf, Lord Pata and revilo for adding my story and me to the favorites section!! 


	12. The Weak And The Strong

Hello again!! The next chapter is coming right up!! Something disastrous happens!! I wonder what? Ehehehe…..don't worry no one's gonna die….yet! Just kidding!! Just kidding!! By the way, I was thinking of writing a romance story between Kouji and OC, with Takumi included! I am a Big fan of Kouzumi but I decided that I'd write about another character first!! I hope when all of you see this new story posted up, you guys will R&R it!!! I plan to do it after this story is finished. The new story will be called ' I Have Learned To Love '…Special thanks to Patamon32 and shadowpawz for adding me and my story to their favorites section!

DISCLAIMER : I do not own digimon but i wish i did. However i do own this story

* * *

The orb started a picture, a bit blur at first but... 

" FINAL SPELL!! "

We all fell down as the orb just got broken into pieces by Piedmon. Great just another day of luck...God I hate the stupid clown so much! I picked another piece up and nodded to Blackgatomon.

" Lightning Paw!! " Blackgatomon said as she punched Piedmon causing him to fly back a few meters! Wow! I didn't know she was that strong or could it possibly that Piedmon had grown weaker?

" We got tired of waiting for you at the central area so we decided to come here.. " Machinedramon appeared.

We sighed. As if all of this and that in one day isn't enough! Could'nt they have waited THERE? Here we go again...

Agumon warp digivolves to Wargreymon!

" Terra Force! "

The giant glowing orb hit the clown straight on! Wait! He's...disintegrating to data?!

" Darn you Chosen Children! " Piedmon cried.

We all sweatdropped. That was really weird...but it's ok I guess, I mean...we really need to rest. Hey that rhymes!

" Giga Cannon! "

Wargreymon didn't get to avoid the two pulsing supernovas. He hovered in the air stunned. Not because of the attack, but because of how weak it was...He flew over to the giant machine.

" Hey you havin a fever dude? " Wargreymon put his claw onto Machinedramon's head.

" I dunno, I haven't eaten anythin wrong... " Machindramon replied.

We all sweatdropped looking at the scene in front of us.

" Er...Aren't you two supposed to be fighting? " I asked.

" Oh yeah! " both digimons cried at the same time resulting in more sweatdrops.

Wargreymon launched another orb of fire to the machine and knocked him down. He began to disintegrate into data. He let out a cry of rage and dissapeared. That was really weird. We rested for a night there then started to walk north to the Central Area. We needed to find Fanglongmon's orb and fast. It's just a feeling but hey, ever heard of woman's intuition? When we reached the temple, something amazing happened! We all stopped feeling tired and gained backed our strength! Not to mention...

Gatomon warp digivolves to Ophanimon!

Patamon warp digivolves to Seraphimon!

" How on earth? " Kari started.

But she was cut off by a very big dragon landing on the floor of the huge temple. It was Fanglongmon! His gold body rippled in the sunlight.

" Greetings Chosen Children. " he said.

" Uh...Erm...Hi? " Tai responded.

" Let us talk about the most important issue here. It's about the Time Orb right? " he asked.

We all nodded.

" I'm sorry but the Time Orb of mine was destroyed a millon years ago by the past Moonmillieniumon. However, I kept a shard for you. " he said.

I took the shard from his claw.

" WHAT GOOD CAN A SHARD DO I SAY?!!! I MEAN WHY DO THESE THINGS KEEP ON HAPPENING?! " I screamed.

" Without bad there cannot be good and vice versa. Our worlds are made up of opposites. Light and Darkness. Fire and Water. Without one, there is no other. " he explained.

We all kept silent knowing that it was true.

" Now I must go as my power is weakening. Metalgarurumon approaches. I think three megas would be enough! Farewell and good luck Chosen Children! " Fanglongmon said as he vanished from our sights.

Metalgarurumon coming eh? Well Tai's already gotten Wargreymon ready. We all waited restlessly for the wolf to come..

* * *

At Zeedmillieniumon's lair. 

" Darn it! They've got three megas! Well that wolf will have to hold for a while cause I will need to send all of them! Joe, Izzy, Davis, Ken, Sora, Yolei and Cody! Go to where Metalgarurumon went and fight those brats! Failure will not be tolerated!! " Zeedmillieniumon ordered as he watched them go.

" Yes...Failure will not be tolerated... " he chuckled to himself as he watched from his lair.

* * *

Finished! I noticed the storyline got a bit too serious at one bit, so I added funny parts!! Hope you all like it! I will be typing a new story after this one like I said above so yeah... and I decided to change Takumi to Izuchi ...Until then! 


	13. Confronted!

Hey all! Thanks to all the people for reviewing!!! Anyways here is the next chapter!!! I will not say much but yeah….I made it this far:P

DISCLAIMER : I do not own digimon but i wish i did. However i do own this story.

* * *

We waited for Metalgarurumon to come...Ophanimon and Seraphimon looked so spectacular in the sunlight. It brought back so many memories...I smiled a sad smile. Kari looked at me and did the same thing. I saw her eyes wandering to T.K. I can't trouble her anymore...She's got somebody to love and to take care of. Tai came over to me. 

" So we're waiting for the big bad wolf to come aren't we? " he asked.

I smiled. He always knew how to brighten up the situation, no matter what it is. I just wish...I could have the courage to tell him how I truly feel.

" You know when we first met, I was shocked when I heard your calm voice. It was as if nothing had happened to you. When you fell from the sky, I couldn't help noticing how troubled your face was. Would you believe me if I told you, that I already fell for you when you first came here? " he said looking up at the sky itself.

" What? Tai you deserve more than just me...I existed here in the past only for a mission...I love you Tai...but I do not know if I can stay here in the past. I want to so badly so that I can be with you. I don't think I can exist in the past anymore when we defeat Zeedmillieniumon. But I want to Tai, I want to... " I explained, tears were staining my face.

I watched as shock, anger and sadness pass through his face. He hugged me so tight that he wouldn't let go. I hugged him back not knowing when will I ever get to see him again. He kissed on lips so softly and gently that you wouldn't believe that he was harsh. I kissed him back. As we pulled away, we were both thinking the same thing, that this kiss was our first but could be our last.

BAM!!

Metalgarurumon had found us. Mimi had refused to fight this time and stayed with me at the sidelines. I watched as the three megas fight Metalgarurumon. The fight dragged on long, but the corrupted digimon still had strength, though it was very little left. We might win I thought! That was what I thought wrong...The other corrupted Digidestined had come. It was already decided who was going to win. Mimi grabbed me and Blackgatomon as we dived into the rubble. We watched from there as Wargreymon, Ophanimon, And Seraphimon got defeated and captured. I nearly screamed as I watched Tai get carried away. Later when they were gone, Mimi started a campfire.

" Keiko listen, I don't know why but I have a feeling that we need to go to Zeedmillieniumon's lair. I don't want to lose my friends anymore!!! We HAVE to go. Are you with me? Besides, we gotta save the ones that are special to us. " she said.

I knew what she was talking about. She meant the ones we love the most. I nodded determinely. It took us five days to get to the lair. It was a underground burrow, a huge one. We snuck in careful not to make any sound. In seconds, Zeedmillieniumon appeared and we were surrounded.

" Ah the last two crests before I get to travel back in time!! This is a battle already won! Give it up!! " Zeedmillieniumon cried.

" No, I will never give up!!! I will rescue all of them. The darkness that blinds them, I will lift it!!! " I screamed right back at him.

" Well then, you've had your choice...Attack!! " he ordered.

The attacks hit us head on. We were thrown against the wall. Blood was flowing freely from my body and Mimi's head.

" I'm sorry Keiko...I...won't...be...there...for...you... " I heard my partner say.

I cradled her in my arms crying...No it can't be...Blackgatomon disintegrated into data with a smile on her face. Tears streaming down my cheeks, I forced myself to stand up.

" Wow! What a show!! Too bad though...She wasn't strong enough. " Zeedmillieniumon sneered.

" Take that back you bastard!!! TAKE THAT BACK!!! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!! ABOUT THE SACRIFICES SHE MADE!!! THE TIMES SHE WAS THERE!!! SO YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!!! " I screamed, my body shaking with rage.

Mimi and Palmon looked at me in shock.

" Mimi...The spell...say it...now " I said.

" But I don't know the spell!!! " Mimi answered wide eyed.

" Mimi you have to say it now!! " I said.

" Time's up girls!!! You have to DIE!!! Don't worry, I will miss hearing you scream!! " the evil god digimon cackled.

The digimons around us begin charging up their attacks. They aimed...

" SAY IT MIMI!!! " I screamed as the digimons shot their attacks at us.

* * *

Whew...another cliffhanger...Thanks for R&R ing as usual. I hope you liked it!!! Until the next chapter, it might be the last one!!! NNNNOOOO!!!! Cries. See you all!!! I might finish it off with an epilougue!! 


	14. The Final Battle

Hello again!!! This is the last chapter si! It has been so fun typing this and getting reviews from everybody….Once again I would like to thank everybody who reviewed my story!!! Here it is!!! The LAST chapter!

DISCLAIMER : I do not own digimon but i wish i did. However i do own this story.

* * *

" Mimi...the spell...say it...now " I said. 

" But I don't know the spell!!! " Mimi answered wide eyed.

" Mimi you have to say it now!! " I said.

" Time's up girls!!! You have to DIE!!! Don't worry, I will miss hearing you scream!! " the evil god digimon cackled.

The digimon around us began charging up their attacks. They aimed...

" SAY IT MIMI!!! " I screamed as the digimons shot their attacks at us. We had to summon this dragon! If it's the last thing we do!!!

Mimi suddenly stood up. In the fraction of the second...Just when the attacks were going to hit us...

**The Spell**

Hidden dragon in the sky,

Come forth and bestow your power,

On the twelve children that were chosen by,

The Five Sovereigns in this darkest hour!!!

My crest glowed brightly!! The attacks were nullified by the light of my crest. Power surged to me as my limbs and body were stretched. A ball of light enveloped me, as I gained a tail, horns and wings!! Mimi was on my back with Palmon.

" Behold!! The dragon that shines like the stars, blinding the darkness and lifting curses!! She is the mighty Dragon of Life!! " Mimi exclaimed in a voice not of her own, brown eyes flashing.

" No!!! IT CAN'T BE!! Fine, very well. I shall kill you worthless dragon! CHRONO PARADOX!! " Zeedmillieniumon shouted.

I dodged nimbly out of the way. Now that I was a dragon, I could not talk but I could communicate telepathically.

_" Now it is time to pay for all your sins Zeedmillieniumon!! " _I said and flew straight at him.

I snatched away part of his waist. He roared in pain but regenerated that area. I smirked. I spat the part I got and took the corrupted crests. I already sensed that they were there. He sent another two waves of atomic rays towards me. I nearly got hit! It singed the tip of my wing! I'll deal with him later. I used my light and purified the crests while dodging the evil god digimon. Then, I threw them all back to the Digidestined.

_" Fear this light you tyrant!!! "_ I said unleashing a barrage of crystals in the sacred light as well as lifting the curses laid upon the corrupted Digidestined.

He roared in some more pain but regenerated again. This is going to be one tough battle.

" Take me down Keiko. " Mimi said.

I flew lower as Mimi and Palmon jumped off my back. They quickly explained everything to the others. I watched all of them still avoiding the atomic rays.

" You go Keiko!!! " Tai screamed.

I smiled.

_" I'm glad you are alright. " _I replied while seeing the shock on their faces.

" Alright I've had enough!! I summon all the dark powers in the digital world!!! " Zeedmilllieniumon ordered.

Black energy started flowing into his hands and form two gigantic orbs and he threw them at me. I concentrated and formed a forcefield of light to deflect them. I roared a victory roar at him. We fought viciously. Clashing with each other again and again. By the time we took a break we were pretty weak. He could regenerate but he power was weakening. Half my left wing was torn off as I glared at him. He smiled maliciously.

" Chrono Paradox!! " he attacked aiming straight for the Digidestined.

I flew to them but didn't have enough time to create a forcefield and took the blow. I was thrown a few hundred meters back badly singed. They all ran to me, my friends. I smiled sadly. I got up.

" Hah!! Stupid lizard you think you could actually beat me?! An evil digimon god? Yes you killed me about 9 times already! But I have 3 more lives!!! " he sneered.

" Stop it!! Enough Keiko don't do anymore fighting! " Tai said pulling my front arm.

_" Fine I will. But it doesn't mean you should! I summon all the holy energies in this world " _I commanded.

I glowed a brilliant white even stronger than the sun itself.

_" O holy light, I sacrifice myself!! Give power to the Chosen Children!!! " _I screamed.

* * *

KARI'S POV 

As soon As I heard that, I knew what she meant. The light formed the six pieces from the Time Orbs Keiko had collected, a marble that protected us for a short while. Twelve light shot out of her dragon body into our digivices.

Agumon warp digivolves to Wargreymon!

Gabumon warp digivolves to Metalgarurumon!

Biyomon warp digivolves to Phoenixmon!

Tentomon warp digivolves to HerculesKabuterimon!

Palmon warp digivolves to Rosemon!

Gomamon warp digivolves to Plesiomon!

Patamon warp digivolves to Seraphimon!

Gatomon warp digivolves to Ophanimon!

Veemon digivolves to ExVeemon!

Wormon digivolves to Stingmon!

Hawkmon warp digivolves to Valkyriemon!

Armadillomon warp digivolves to Vikemon!

DNA DIGIVOLVE

Wargreymon...Metalgarurumon DNA digivolves to Omnimon! (Omegamon also can)

ExVeemon...Stingmon DNA digivolves to Paildramon!

MEGA DIGIVOLUTION AND MODE CHANGE

Paildramon mega digivolves to Imperialdramon!

Imperialdramon mode change...Paladin's Mode!

All of us were so enthralled by our digimon's digivolutions. They were all so amazing!

_" My friends...I do not have the power to defeat Zeedmillieniumon or even to carry on living! I trust you all will defeat him and I thank you for the happy times you have shared with me. I shall have to go soon... " _Keiko explained sadly.

No! Tears were falling down everyone's faces. We had totally forgotten that Keiko had sacrificed her life and body to give us this power. Her body was disintergrating into data from the tip of the tail gradually going to her legs already.

" Thank you Keiko! For all that you have done for us! For all that you have taught us! For all that you have sacrificed! I swear, your death will not be in vain!!! " I thanked her while the others nodded.

" Keiko? You can't be here huh? " Tai asked.

_" I'm sorry Tai...I am so sorry...But remember! You will always have me in your memories. That way I will never die...I will live eternally in your very memories if you don't forget. Now go and defeat...this...mons...ter...farewell...my...dear...friends... " _Keiko said as the last bits of her were turned into data and the marble broke open revealing Zeedmillieniumon.

" ALL TOGETHER NOW! " Tai ordered.

" SUPREME CANNON AND TRANSCENDENT SWORD!! " (Omnimon/Omegamon)

" STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!! " (Phoenixmon)

" GIGA SCISSOR CLAW!! " (HerculesKabuterimon)

" FORBIDDEN TEMPTATION!! " (Rosemon)

" SORROW BLUES!! " (Plesiomon)

" STRIKE OF THE SEVEN STARS!! " (Seraphimon)

" SEFIROT CRYSTALS!! " (Ophanimon)

" HYPER PROMINENCE!! " (Imperialdramon Paladin Mode)

" PUNISHING STORM!! " (Valkyriemon)

" ARTIC BLIZZARD!! " (Vikemon)

The attacks combined and formed a white aura looking exactly like the dragon Keiko transformed into. It hit Zeedmillieniumon dead. The evil god digimon roared.

" What?! No! I can't be...de...fea...ted... " he cried as he broke into bits of data and suddenly transformed into a crystal-like orb.

Fanglongmon came down from the skies and took the orb with him. The battle was over. We had won! But with a terrible price to pay...My brother's face was unreadable. Our digimon dedigivolved and we rushed back to our own world. None of us will ever forget this girl, the Dragon of Life, our friend, Keiko. She was special.

And she always will be.

* * *

The final chapter is done!! There will be an epilouge soon enough!! I hope you all will like it!! PLEASE R&R PEOPLE!! Ja! Until then!! 


	15. Happy Days

Hello again!! This is the epilogue!! I've got a nice surprise for you so don't wait and read on….Hehehe….

DISCLAIMER : I do not own digimon but i wish i did. However i do own this story.

* * *

TAI'S POV

It has been exactly one year since Keiko sacrificed herself in that battle. The digimon's returned back to their own world. I smiled a sad smile. Agumon was as broken as me when he found out that his lover, Blackgatomon had died. But digimon can be reborn, humans can't. Yes, humans can't...I looked at my old digivice then at my computer. I suddenly had this wild urge to go back to the digiworld again. They will bring back sweet memories alright. How Keiko was like...I still can remember her beautiful face. Well, no one's here and the computer is free. What better timing! I pointed my digivice at the computer and the machine sucked me in. I landed on my butt. I watched the scenery around me. It was the Town of Rebirth. I saw Agumon with Blackgatomon!! I ran to them.

" Hey guys! What's up? " I asked putting on a fake smile.

" Oh hey Tai! " Agumon replied.

" Tai, someone's waiting for you behind the cherry blossom tree! " Blackgatomon said seriously.

I ran to the tree. Was there trouble?! I had to hurry..As I got closer, I froze. What on?! I saw a strand of raven black hair!! Could it be? It couldn't! I sneaked up closer.

" Tai, you don't need to sneak up. I know it's you. " the girl answered without turning to me.

What a familiar voice...As I walked closer...she was gone just like that...I sighed. Another one of my hallucinations. What? I heard some laughing behind me!

" Pfft...You should have seen face Keiko! He thought trouble!! " I heard Blackgatomon say. Keiko?!

I ran to them and there I saw them!! Her!! The love of my life!! She looked back up at me. Beautiful emerald eyes flashing.

" Tai! Oh Tai...I've missed you so much! " she cried and threw her arms around me.

The minute I felt her touch, I knew. This wasn't a dream, wasn't a hallucination. This was the girl that I fell in love with. I hugged her back tightly. Soft sobs were heard from both of us. Tears of relief, grief, happiness, and other emotions flowed freely from our hearts. The one year without each other had been so lonely. I had cried everyday of the first month without anyone looking.

" Oh God, I'm so glad to have you back! How did you? " I asked.

" Remember Zeedmillieniumon? He's not really evil...He was corrupted by his own power. That made him turn evil. He was actually Yggdrasil. God of the digimon world. he thanked me and granted me a wish...I wished I could be with the one I loved. That's what I said. The next thing I knew I was alive again with Blackgatomon and set to wait for you to come here. I waited Tai. This one year, three hundred and sixty five days I waited...I never doubted you. I knew however long you take, you WILL come here and take me back to your world. Oh Tai I've waited so long... " she answered crying softly.

" Shhh. Don't worry I'm here now. Let's go back, home. " I said taking her hand and leading her to the TV.

We crashed, yes crashed back onto the floor of my sister's and my room. I helped her up as...

" Oh God TAI!!! Where have you been?! I've called everybody to come you know! They were all so worried. To think- " Kari lectured.

" Kari? " Keiko said.

Kari froze. She turned to Keiko.

" Is it? Is it really you? " she whispered as Keiko nodded.

She didn't say anymore. Words couldn't express what she was feeling right now. She took me and Keiko out to the living room and there were shouts and screams as Keiko entered. None of them asked why or how. They were just overjoyed to have her back.

" Yes everyone! I'm home, this is where I belong. With my Family and Friends. " Keiko said as tears of joy were once again streaming down her face.

* * *

25 YEARS LATER...( NOBODY'S POV)

Keiko sat on couch remembering all the times she had with her friends. Holding a picture she was, of all of them. Just then,

" MOMMY!!! Blackgatomon, Agumon and Koromon are bullying me!!! " a child cried running into his mother's arms.

" There, there now, Felix. What happened? " Keiko asked, now digimon lived in the human world.

" They were playing treasure hunt with my crest of Compassion... " the child of 5 sniffed.

Keiko laughed. Her husband entered the room.

" Hey Keiko? Today we have a reunion dinner party at Matt's house. Matt and Sora are celebrating their twins eight'th birthday. " Tai said.

" Dad? Will Jenny be there too? " Felix asked.

" Of course! Uncle Takeru and Aunty Hikari wouldn't miss it for the world! " the father exclaimed.

The child cheered. Izzy and Mimi, Matt and Sora, Takeru and Hikari, Yolei and Ken had gotten married. There were still some bachelors but most of the Digidestined had gotten married. Sora had twins, two lovely boys. Mimi had a girl and a boy. The girl was younger and she was spoilt rotten but had a good attitude. Takeru and Hikari had agirl and were expecting a boy this time. Yolei and Ken had three children already. Keiko had gotten married to Tai and they had a naughty but bright boy.

_They say home is where the heart is...No matter where you come from or when...My heart had always been here. And it will stay here. Now and Forever_...Keiko thought while smiling.

" Hey mom? Where did you come from? " the cheeky child asked.

" Erm... " Keiko said while thinking_ This was going to be a long day_.

But at least it will be a happy one.

THE END

* * *

Like it? Pls R&R cause this story is officially finished. I will start on the new one soon. Sayonara for the meanwhile!!! 


End file.
